Lure of the Ring
by Niliathiel
Summary: A poem about the things that happened on weathertop, from Frodo s poit of view


Another poem, hope you´ll like it!  
  
Lure of the Ring  
  
I´m sitting here beside this fire,  
  
warming my limbs, which are stiff and cold  
  
oh how much I which to be back in the Shire  
  
where the warm and ....listen! A sound! Behold!  
  
Calm down it was just some crack of a tree  
  
Or some hares that did sleep in the grass  
  
And that in this moment full terror did flee  
  
When a wild beast or wild bird did pass.  
  
But no, there´s that terrible sound once more  
  
And I feel that fear gets up my throat  
  
I try not to hear it and warm with my coat  
  
My cold feet and cold legs on the floor.  
  
Where´s Strider? It´s such a long time that he went  
  
Into forest to look if all´s right  
  
Oh how much I which him to come round this bend.  
  
It´s a dark, it´s a terrible night.  
  
Suddenly there´s a shodow so dark and so tall  
  
The others are screaming in fear  
  
And we pick out our swords and get up at all  
  
We gather around just right here.  
  
I can hear their screams and the scratch of steel  
  
We´re climbing up to the ruined gate  
  
They are coming closer and I feel  
  
That Strider will might come too late.  
  
My friends full of fear standing right by my side  
  
Do not run away but they try to defend  
  
They attack and the sword of dear Samwise does glide  
  
At their first swordstroke out of his hand.  
  
They want me and the ring I suddenly know  
  
My friends have been thrown to the ground  
  
My sword it falls and backwards I go  
  
I strumble, don´t dare to turn round.  
  
They´re coming closer, I´m against the wall.  
  
I will die now, there is no way out  
  
They are standing before me now, black and tall,  
  
and a voice in my head speaks aloud:  
  
"The way to escape is to put on the ring.  
  
Oh, Halfling, Halfling so why do you wait?  
  
Now put it on, this golden thing.  
  
Do it now, or it will be too late!"  
  
My hand is grabbing at my coat  
  
I find it and I close my hand  
  
A terrible fear is inside my throat  
  
I will put it on! No! I can´t!  
  
It´s dangerous to use it at all  
  
For the servants are drawn to its will.  
  
"But look at these ringwraiths so cold and so tall,  
  
I you will not use it, they´ll kill!"  
  
But Gandalf has told me.."..but he didn´t know  
  
What would happen to you even now on this quest.  
  
Of the perils and fear. So go for it! Go!  
  
Put on the ring and then you can rest!"  
  
I feel my small will is smashed and I see  
  
One will strike with his sword at my skin  
  
"Oh yes, you can to it! Escape! Do flee!"  
  
I will do it, right now, my will´s growing thin.  
  
And I put it on and lift my eyes  
  
To see what the wringwraiths will do.  
  
Their white shapes glow terribly under the skies.  
  
"Oh ringbearer mine now are you!"  
  
  
  
And their king, who is crowned with a terrible crown  
  
Now he grabs for the ring with his hand.  
  
But I fight with myself and I put my hand down.  
  
Want to rip of the ring, but I can´t.  
  
For a moment there´s silence, I´m scared and I wait.  
  
But the the whitchking, he pushes his sword.  
  
It is hitting my shoulder like ice. It´s too late!  
  
And my pain is unseen, but it´s heard.  
  
Now it´s finally off and I cry and I moan.  
  
It feels like poison, the world´s turning black  
  
Through mists I can see, we´re no longer alone.  
  
It is Strider, he´s finally back.  
  
He beats the wraiths and I lie in fear  
  
I´m feeling the world turn pale.  
  
I´m seeing a face. It´s old Samwise! He´s here!  
  
" Oh halfling this time you did fail!"  
  
Oh leave my alone you voice in my head!  
  
"I can´t, I´m a part of your mind!  
  
And if you will follow me, you will find dead!  
  
So take care and don´t be so blind!  
  
For the lure of the ring is a dangerous toy  
  
Too dangerous for a Halfling`s hand  
  
So take care that you don´t follow shadows, dear boy.  
  
Otherwise you will soon find your end!" 


End file.
